


Just One More Night

by stilinski_wolf



Series: Sterek Notebook!AU [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Because Stiles is still cheating on Heather like in the movie, Cheating, Derek and Jennifer were casual, M/M, The notebook!au, but aren't together in any way anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinski_wolf/pseuds/stilinski_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek make love all through the night, but their peaceful, happy time together is cut short when reality literally comes knocking. </p><p>Stiles, trying to be polite, invited Jennifer Blake in for a meal, and Derek tries not to be shocked by it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of my Notebook!Au Drabbles.

They eventually make it to Derek’s living room. Well, his living room floor. Stiles couldn’t stop himself, didn’t want to. They make love throughout the night, and Stiles doesn’t think about anyone or anything else except Derek, couldn’t think of anyone else but Derek. 

They eventually nod off at almost four in the mourning, wrapped up in each other, alone in the big house Derek built. For Stiles. Stiles knew it, deep down. He’d done everything Stiles had described to a tee. There was no way it hadn’t been for him, and that warmed Stiles’ heart as much as it scared him. 

Because Stiles knew that he’d have to deal with reality sooner or later, and that reality…it didn’t include Derek and the house he’d built for Stiles. For him and Stiles. 

So Stiles didn’t think at all, just woke up to the sun shining bright through the yet to be curtained windows, and lifted his head from where it’d been resting against Derek’s naked chest and rolled over to straddle Derek’s sleeping, naked form.  
Smiling, Stiles moved down Derek’s body to kiss just below his belly button, wandered down just above Derek’s cock, felt Derek stir at the touch of his lips. Smirking, Stiles moved up, kissing Derek’s stomach, and then his chest along the way.

When he got to Derek’s neck, he heard Derek groan, and Stiles grinned, sliding his body along Derek’s as he moved up the last few inches to reach Derek’s mouth. 

“Morning.” Stiles whispered, kissing all around Derek’s face.

“'R ya tryin’ ta kill me?” Derek groaned again, his words slurred as he went from sleeping to awake. 

“Maybe.” Stiles said, grinning as he reached up and rested his arms on either side of Derek’s head. 

“Well it’s working.” Derek said after he cleared his throat, fully awake now.

Stiles stuck his tongue between his teeth, laughing softly as he moved in to kiss Derek again. “Mmm, maybe we should have some breakfast?” Stiles said quietly, feeling his stomach grumble in hunger.

“Sounds good.” Derek smiled up at Stiles. “One more round and my dick would have fallen off.”

Stiles laughed joyously at that. “And you still would have fucked me again anyway.”

Derek sighed, nodded in defeat. “You’re right. I just can’t resist you.”

Stiles hummed, wiggling his eyebrows and leaning down to kiss Derek through his grin. “So, what do you have for breakfast?” Stiles pulled back, ran his fingers lightly through Derek’s hair. 

“Hmm, i think I have some…pancakes. And…bacon." 

"Mm, that sounds good. With some eggs? And orange juice?” Stiles kissed Derek’s chin. 

“Mhm, and some syrup." 

"I like the sound of that.” Stiles kissed Derek enthusiastically, held Derek’s face in his hands, felt Derek wrap his arms around his waist and Stiles moved to fit his body perfectly against Derek’s, the blanket covering them slipping just below Stiles’ waist.

It was as they were kissing, getting lost in each other all over again, that a loud knock sounded on the door. 

Breaking the kiss, Stiles looked up toward where the front door was as Derek tilted his head back to do the same.

“Fuck.” Derek sighed, and they sat up, their little bubble popped now, Stiles knew, standing up so Derek could, too. “Just, stay here a second.” Derek said, and left the room to get dressed.

Stiles sighed, wrapped the blanket up around his shoulders, wondered if he should stay standing, sit on the couch, or go get dressed himself.

But seeing Derek come back down the stairs, dressed, to open the door made Stiles stop and tip-toe over to the doorway to the living room. 

He didn’t hear much at first, just the murmurs of Derek and whoever it was at the door - a female - talking. 

But then he caught the woman saying, “Can I meet her?”

Stiles’ eyes widened a bit, his heart beating faster. The woman probably meant Stiles, who was definitely not a woman. 

“That’s…” Stiles heard Derek say, sounding uncomfortable. “It’s not…Jennifer, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Whatever this 'Jennifer’ said in response, Stiles didn’t hear, because he’d walked up the stairs as silently as possible so he could go and get dressed, saw the screen door closed, but the actual door open, Derek’s back to Stiles so that he was blocking the woman from view, whoever she was.

Stiles moved quickly, putting on his now dry pants and shirt from the day before. Thoughts whirling, Stiles went back down the stairs, saw Derek and the woman still outside. 

Stiles wasn’t an idiot, he knew who she was. A woman Derek had slept with, however long ago that was. Stiles felt queasy at the thought of Derek with anyone else, but knew that he had to be polite. Because he and Derek hadn’t been together, and Stiles was, fuck, Stiles was engaged. He didn’t have much room to be jealous.

So, plastering a smile on his face, Stiles came up behind the screen door, saw the woman look over Derek’s shoulder and spot Stiles. 

Derek was saying, “He probably doesn’t-” as Stiles came up, but he stopped when he saw Jennifer looking, turned around to see Stiles standing there.

Stiles lifted up a hand in greeting at the woman. “Hi.”

“Hello.” Jennifer said, expression stiff. 

“You must be Jennifer?” Stiles asked, looked at Derek’s shocked face as he opened the screen door and stepped out onto the porch next to Derek..

“Y-yes, I am.” Jennifer looked shocked herself that Stiles knew who she was. The truth was that Stiles had had no idea she’d existed until five minutes ago. But he wasn’t going to let that fact be known. “And you must be…?” So Derek hadn’t gotten to Stiles’ name yet, just that he was most definitely not a she.

“Stiles. Stiles Stilinski, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Stiles held out his hand, polite as could be. He wasn’t going to make this woman feel awkward or bad just because he was there. “Would you like to come inside? We were just about to cook a meal." 

Derek immediately tensed. "Stiles, I don’t think that’s such a good idea-”

“Nonsense. Jennifer is a guest here and we should make her feel at home, right?” Stiles lifted his eyebrows at the look Derek was giving him, ignored it in favor of turning to Jennifer, who looked baffled and uncomfortable at the same time. “Do you want to come in?”

“Uh, sure. I guess.” Jennifer nodded, followed Stiles into the house, leaving a stupefied Derek in their wake.

=*=

Later that day, when the sun was setting - Stiles later found out that they’d slept until two in the afternoon - Derek was seeing Jennifer off, and Stiles watched from the kitchen window as they talked, washing dishes. 

The conversation had flowed easily enough, as long as they steered clear of any personal topics, and Stiles was nothing if not a master at making something out of awkward situations. Stiles knew she knew what he and Derek had been doing before she got here, and she’d seemed to accept it, even if she hadn’t seemed happy about it. 

Stiles saw Derek kiss Jennifer on the cheek in goodbye, forced himself to keep watching as she smiled a little sadly before turning to get into her car and then driving off.

Taking a deep breath, Stiles watched as Derek stood there for a moment before turning around and walking up the porch.

Stiles braced himself, dried and then sat the last dish aside before he turned around, saw Derek already standing in the doorway, arms crossed while he leaned against the doorframe. 

Stiles bit his lip, looked down as he sagged against the countertop, feeling the weight he’d been carrying ever since reality had literally came knocking settle on his shoulders. 

“So um…” Stiles cleared his throat, picked up the dish towel and starting twisting it around his hands absentmindedly. “What did you tell her, about us?” Stiles looked up, watched as Derek looked down to collect his thoughts, then look back up and lock eyes with Stiles.

“I told her…” Derek sighed, pushed off the doorframe and came over to stand right in front of Stiles. “I told her the truth.”

“Which is?” Stiles asked softly.

“That you mean a lot to me, and always have. That we were together years ago. She’d already figured out before, without me having to say something, that there’d been someone that I’d…” Derek trailed off, didn’t meet Stiles’ eyes. “That there’d been someone important to me in my past." 

"And you used to sleep with her.” Stiles said quietly, no judgement in his words, or a hint of the jealousy he’d felt when he realized that fact. But Derek still winced. 

“It was casual, with her. And I haven’t…been with her in months. But I didn’t exactly say anything to put an end to it before today, so…but anyway, she understands now. That it’s over.” Derek took a step closer to Stiles, head bowed.

Stiles let out a shaky breath, reached up to lay his hand on Derek’s clothed chest. “Was there ever anyone that was serious?" 

Derek immediately shook his head, looked up. "The only person I’ve ever been serious about is you.”

Stiles felt his heart speed up, easily let himself get lost in Derek’s eyes. It was only too easy for Stiles to lean into to kiss Derek. It felt as natural as breathing, to kiss Derek. 

Eventually, Stiles had to pull back to breathe. “Take me to bed, Derek.”

Derek looked at Stiles for a long moment before he nodded and leaned back into to Stiles, their lips meeting in a long and languid, passionate kiss before Derek was picking Stiles up by his waist to carry him upstairs.

And Stiles put all the thoughts of reality out of his mind again, ignored the elephant in the room as Derek took him to bed and brought him to that place no one else could all over again. 

_Just one more night,_ Stiles thought as Derek took him apart with his mouth, his hands, his cock, tangling and twisting the sheets as they lost all thought to everything else around them. 

Stiles would deal with reality tomorrow.


End file.
